


The maze runners

by Emma_302



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Maze running, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_302/pseuds/Emma_302
Relationships: Jules Leblanc and William franklyn Miller, Louis partridge and amybeth Mcnulty, Thomas Brodie sangster and Emma watson, robbie Kay and freya tingley
Kudos: 1





	1. Characters

Jules LeBlanc

William Franklyn-Miller  
  


Thomas Brodie-Sangster

Emma Watson

Louis Partridge 

Amybeth McNulty 

Olivia Rodrigo 

Diego Velazquez 

Lincoln Melcher

Tom Holland 

Sabrina Carpenter


	2. Changes

Everything was great... until.

They were no ordinary kids. Every thing was new to them since the beginning n and now its not. 

They all got along with each other. The glade was hard to get out of. 

3 years past ever since they have been trapped there. 

Emma was first in command and Thomas was in 2nd command. 

In the past 3 years there was rule that no one could be a relationship because it was to risky cause then they'll be distracted. 

Every one want to get out. Couldn't find out tho. So the runner go into maze and find a way out. 

They haven't gotten anyone new. Not in 2 years at least. 

Then William came in the glade and had no idea what his name was. 

"Emma!" They yelled. Everyone was surprised to see some in the box. 

Emma went see what was going on. 

She was also surprise to see a boy in the box. 

"We asked. He doesn't his name." Jules told Emma. 

"Of course he doesn't." Emma replied back to her.

Emma looked at him. He looked terrified. 

She had a flashback to when she first came to the Glade. 

FLASHBACK:

Emma woke up in a strange place. The Box.

Emma tried to bang on the wall because she was trapped there and want someone to hear, then she saw sunlight. 

"Hello! Anybody here?" She yelled. Nothing. 

It was empty. No one was there.

She climb out of the box and looked around the glade. 

She walked around the glade looked peaceful until she heard noise in the maze.

Emma quickly looked at the maze curiously why it made that kind out noise. The maze started to close. 

"Emma. Emma!" She heard yelling at her. 

End of flashback

She shook her head. 

"Emma!" Said Thomas. 

She looked at Thomas. 

"Hm?"She hummed as an question.

"You zoned out and Jules took care of the boy." Said Thomas.

"Oh ok." 

"Is she done." She asked. 

"Umm." 

"Tom."

"Yes."

"Where did they go?" 

"Over there." He said nervously as he point at the entrance of the maze. 

"What in the hell are they doing and Why didn't you stop it?" She yelled at she questioned him. 

"He needs to know what is in the maze."

"It's going to freak him out tho." 

Emma looked at him and ran over to the boy and Jules.

"What in the hell are you doing." 

"What?" Jules asked like she did nothing wrong. 

"You know what." Emma said quickly.

"No, I don't know what." 

"I don't why I can't tell him." 

"He'll freak out." 

"No he won't!"

"Oh yes he will!"

"You know, Im right here." Said The boy.

"Yes we know." Said Jules. 

"Look, I will tell him when he knows his name and he gets used of this place so in the mean time, you don't tell him anything." Emma said. 

"Fine." Said Jules understanding.

"Thank you." 

Jules walked away.

"Why don't you want me to know what is in the maze, it's not like there's anything scary in there." He said. 

Emma looked at Thomas as he walked to them. 

"You know why don't we walk somewhere else." Emma said. 

Emma and the boy walked farther away from the maze.

"Look, I'll you everything you want to know when you know your name." She said. 

"William." He said.

"What?" Emma said. 

"My name is William." He said.

She looked at him like he didn't trust him.

"How do you know so fast." She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You were suppose to get your name in 2 or 3 days." She exclaimed.

"Yeah well someone hit me on the head fainted then woke up and remembered my names."

"Yeah my bad!" Said Someone.

Emma looked at the guy. 

Lincoln.

"You got to be careful."

"Sorry!" Lincoln said, 

"Who is he." William said. 

"Lincoln." 

"Oh." 

"Yeah I'll get Jules and she will introduced everyone to you." She said and got called Jules. 

"Remember no talking about the maze." She told her.

"Hm." Jules hummed at an answer and took William and introduced him to everyone.

"What is Jules doing." A boy asked her as he came up to her.

Robbie.

"She introducing everyone to him." She responded.

"Do you trust him?" He asked. 

She looked at him. 

"Yeah I do, He's just like the rest of us." 

"Maybe he works for the people that is keeping us here." 

"Doubt it." She said.

"Why?"

"Because, he looks lost and he's confused."

"But..." 

"Did I trust you when you came here."

"Yeah."

"Then I trust him and plus he knows his name." 

"Already?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah."

"How tho?" 

"Lincoln hit him in the head."

"Well that's Lincoln."

Emma glanced at him.

"Whatever." She said.


End file.
